Reduced-size electronic devices (e.g., devices that are smaller than typical cellular phones) that are designed to be worn by a user can conveniently display notifications for a wide variety of alerts, such as calendar alerts, emails, clock alarms, stock market alerts, and text messages. The relatively small screen size of a reduced-size electronic device may limit the amount of information that can be comfortably viewed, however, thus limiting the number of notifications that can be displayed on a single screen and increasing the importance of prioritizing display of relevant information.